The present invention relates generally to writing instruments such as ink pens, pencils, felt tip markers and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a writing instrument having a gripping device thereon.
Handwriting remains an important and useful skill and manual writing instruments remain important tools. Most writing instruments include an elongated tube containing a writing medium, such as ink or pencil lead, or highlighting medium, such as yellow, green and pink highlighters or the likes, and having an end at which the writing or highlighting medium is exposed for contact with the writing surface, such as paper. The elongated tube section of the writing instrument, which is grasped and held by the user when writing, is characterized typically by a smooth, exterior surface. The smooth surface may be attractive and pleasant to the touch, but it can be become slippery during use resulting in writer discomfort and impaired legibility of the handwritten text produced.
Devices are known in the prior art to assist a user in manually gripping a writing instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,598 to Schwartz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,083 to Chesar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,347 to Hoyle, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,800 to Lin et al. illustrate pen or pencil attachment devices which may be attached to the writing instrument in an attempt to reduce writer discomfort, cramp and fatigue. These writing aids are typically structures designed to fit over the exterior of a writing instrument. These independent structures which are slid onto the exterior of the instrument tend to be bulky and thick, and create a non-uniform surface constraining the user to hold the writing instrument in a fixed position.
Other structures have contoured grip surfaces constituting complex molded surfaces aimed at approximating the anatomical contours of a writer""s fingertips during grasping of the writing instrument. However, the grip surfaces are not able to match the differing anatomical shapes and pen grasping techniques of different individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,152 to Chuang discloses a writing instrument having a gripping segment on a section of the pen, which screws onto a portion of a main body of the writing instrument. The gripping segment comprises a number of annular slip-preventing grooves axially disposed on its outer peripheral surface to help retain the instrument to the material or surface it is clipped to. It is not concerned with providing comfort and ease to the user of the instrument when writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,599 to McCall et al. discloses a writing instrument having a deformable gripping portion, which deforms in response to manual pressure during manual grasping of the instrument to permit reshaping of the gripping portion from an initial shape to a custom fit shape generally conforming to the writer""s fingertips. The gripping portion retains the custom fit shape for a short period after release and returns substantially to its initial shape. During operation, the gripping portion requires pressure to be applied at the onset to conform the gripping portion to the shape desired by the user.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a gripping surface for a writing instrument which is consistent and uniform with the surface of the writing instrument, is comfortable and easy to use, provides a firm grip and does not require excessive pressure to conform the shape desired by the user.
These objects and advantages as well as other objects and advantages are accomplished in a writing instrument including an elongated cylindrical body preferably in the form of a cartridge element carrying a writing or highlighting medium therein and having a writing tip exposed at one end. The cartridge element is insertable into a barrel member and may be permanently bonded to the barrel or releasably attached so that a replacement cartridge may be inserted into the barrel member when the writing or highlighting medium therein is depleted.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the cartridge element includes a reduced cross-section thereon which forms an annular recessed tapered cavity. A gripping member is received by the cavity. The gripping member is preferably tubular in shape and is tapered to follow the tapered contour of the cartridge element. Gripping member may be permanently attached to the annular recessed cavity by means of co-extrusion, two-component injection molding, or by chemical or mechanical bonding.
The gripping member has a smooth surface which may include a slightly elevated or raised pattern thereon. Preferably, the elevated pattern may be constructed in the form of hexagons having sides which are contiguous with neighboring hexagonal sections and are interconnected so as to form a continuous lattice or pattern of hexagons on the smooth surface. The pattern is preferably continuous over the entire smooth surface. Moreover, the pattern may be formed from shapes which are not connected, but which are disposed throughout the smooth surface.
The elevated pattern formed on the smooth surface provides friction between the gripping section and a user""s fingers, and is resiliently compressible by the user""s fingers for an improved grip. When in use, the writing instrument is grasped by a user at the gripping section. The gripping section provides a soft, textured and compressible surface which is comfortable to the touch and is not prone to slippage between the user""s thumb and fingers. Since the gripping surface is permanently attached to the body of the pen, the possibility of having the gripping member becoming loose during use is greatly reduced. In another aspect of the invention, a cap may be provided on the cartridge element and fitted over the gripping member and the writing tip to cover same.